cet histoire est elle impossible?
by misstuture52
Summary: bonjour a tous voici ma première fanfiction ici et ma première fic de harry potter couple drago hermione j'espère qu'elle vous plaira je vous souhaite une boh'lecture
1. Chapter 1

Hermione, Harry et Ron arrivèrent a la gare, voila le jour tant attendu de la rentrée, surtout pour Hermione qui cette année serait préfet en chef, depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait. Ils étaient à présent temps de monter dans le train, dans un premier temps elle s'installa dans le wagon avec ses amis. Ils discutèrent de leurs vacances respectives, pendant un bon moment. Hermione leur raconta ses vacances en France dans la belle ville de Marseille.

Ils étaient aux vacances de Ron quand un jeune homme passa la tête dans l'encablure de la porte, ce qui évita à Hermione des récits plus ou moins réaliste de Ron. Il lui demanda de bien vouloir se diriger vers le wagon des préfets ou le professeur Mc gonagall l'attendait avec l'autre préfet. A ces mots, Hermione se précipita presque et oui depuis la fin de l'année scolaire précédente Hermione cachait un secret, elle était du moins avait comprit la vrai nature de ses envies de meurtre sur Mr Drago Malefoy. Dans ses pseudo envie de le pousser a bout, elle avait comprit que c'était surtout pour le voir qu'elle l'attaquait aussi souvent.

En bref, elle était raide dingue de ce beau blond platine, toujours impec sur lui. Mais aussi un Malefoy, prétentieux, macho, fier de lui, sang pur et son pire ennemi en apparence. Elle souffla un grand coup avant de rentrer dans le wagon, Drago Malefoy lui fessait battre son cœur mais c'était surtout son pire ennemi et donc il fallait qu'elle fasse comme si.

D : tien la sang de bourbe

H : tien le sang purulent

Il se redressa d'un coup et se posta devant elle

D : ne t'avise pas de m'insulter comme ça granger

Hermione allait répliquer tant bien que mal quand Mc gonagall fit irruption dans le wagon, les deux préfets en chef se mirent cote à cote sans rien dire.

Mc : bonjour Mlle granger et Mr Malefoy

H et d : bonjour professeur

Mc : alors cette année vous allez donc être tout deux préfet en chef, vous connaissez déjà vos responsabilité je vous aie tout expliqué dans la lettre….

D (tout bas) : le roman oui

Mc : un problème Mr Malefoy ?

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer

D : non professeur

Mc : bon il y a juste un truc que je vous aie pas dit c'est qu'on n'a un problème avec l'autre appartement de préfet et du coup on n'a aménagé une autre chambre dans l'autre appartement. Vous devrez donc cohabiter pendant toute l'année.

H : quoi ?

D : c'est une blague professeur ?

Mc : j'ai une tete à faire des blagues Mr Malefoy ?

D : pas vraiment

Mc : bien des questions ?

Les deux nouveaux préfets ne dirent plus rien, le professeur les salua et sorti. Tout deux tombèrent sur une banquette a l'opposée de l'autre. Le train entra en gare quelque minute plus tard, ils devaient donc commencer leur rôle de préfet en accompagnant les premières années. L'année promettait d'être dure dans tout les sens du terme.


	2. Chapter 2

_**merci de ton com milie**_

_**vi peut être un coup de poêle lol**_

_**voici le chap.2 j'espère qu'ils vous plaira**_

__________________________________________________

Hermione arriva dans la grande salle et rejoint ses amis à la table Gryffondor. Harry lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de neuf. C'est là que Hermione, baissa la tête désespérer, elle raconta ensuite a ses amis, qu'elle devrait passer l'année scolaire avec Drago Malefoy.

Ce n'était pas pour plaire à Hermione qui se demandait plutôt comment elle allait faire pour passer autant de temps avec celui pour qui son cœur s'affolait. Son esprit divagua

« Un matin, mal réveillé, les yeux embrumé encore par le sommeil, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, simplement vêtue de son mini short qu'elle mettait pour la nuit et son débardeur a fine bretelle. Elle rentrerait dans la salle de bain et la une ombre devant elle cacher par le rideau de douche, qui ne cachait seulement ce qui se trouvait entre les épaules et les genoux. Malgré le rideau de douche, elle pouvait voir ce corps musclées. Le jeune homme qui ne pouvait être que Drago, relèverait la tête en sa direction et sourit, il lèverait ensuite son bras en sa direction, elle s'avancerait sous la douche, se déshabillant en même temps. Quand elle arriverait sous la douche Drago s'emparerait de ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux…… »

Ha : Hermione ?

H : …..

Ha : Hermione dit-il en la secouant encore un peu plus

He : euhh oui excuse moi

Ha : tu pensais à quoi ?

H : rien, mange moi j'ai faim

Depuis que Mc gonagall avait annoncé la nouvelle, Drago était chamboulé. Mr Malefoy qui devait être dur et fier était depuis quelque heure dépiter. Comment réussirait-il toute l'année a ce corps de déesse, cette chevelure brune, ses yeux noisettes, cette sang de bourbe qui fessait battre son cœur a lui un sang oui voila, le grand problème cacher de Mr Drago Malefoy son cœur battait plus ou moins a une allure normal quand cette sang de bourbe était dans les parages. Depuis la fin de l'année scolaire passée, il avait vraiment réalisé la nature de ses sentiments pour elle. C'était a ce moment qu'il avait vu a quel point, elle avait changé depuis toutes cette année. D'un corps de petite fille, elle était passée à un corps sublime de jeune femme avec les formes qui allait avec.

La fin du repas arriva bien vite pour les deux préfets en chef, ils devaient passer par leur appartement avant de faire leur première patrouille dans les couloirs du château. Hermione raccompagna ses amis, Harry, Ron et Ginny jusqu'à leur salle commune avant de repartir pour enfin découvrir son appartement pour l'année scolaire.

Drago lui, ne prit pas la peine de raccompagner ses amis et monta directement au 8 ème étages a son appartement, il avait besoin d'être un peu seul avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne. Quand il arriva devant la porte il prononça le mot de passe et entra dans l'appartement.

La salle commune, était doté un petit coin cuisine avec un petit frigo de quoi boire et manger un peu, devant une table et deux chaises, dans un autre coin de la pièce en face de la cheminée qui crépitait déjà, un grand canapé et de chaque coté deux fauteuil, un aux couleurs de Gryffondor et l'autre de celle de serpentard.

L'une en face de l'autre deux porte comme les fauteuils elles avaient chacune sa couleur, Drago s'avança dans sa chambre. Il y découvrit en face de la porte un grand lit deux place a baldaquin, toujours dans ses couleurs de maison, de chaque coté deux tables de chevet. Près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le terrain de quidditch, un bureau avec une lampe, de l'autre coté de la chambre une armoire ou il pourrait ranger ses affaires. Il s'allongea un peu sur son lit, il avait encore une demi-heure avant de commencer sa ronde.

Hermione soupira un bon coup avant de prononcer son mot de passe, elle avait qu'une envie c'est qu'il ne soit pas encore là. Quand elle rentra dans la salle commune, elle nit vit personne, soupira une nouvelle fois, ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce et tout comme Drago elle parti dans sa chambre.

Drago vit qu'il restait peu de temps avant de faire la ronde et décida d'aller découvrir la dernière pièce de leur appartement la salle de bain, il sorti donc de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la porte à coté de la cheminée, il y entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. La salle était grande, d'un coté une douche et en plein milieu de la pièce une énorme baignoire digne d'une piscine, des lavabos était installer d'un coté de la salle de bain avec des miroirs.

Hermione fit vite le tour de la chambre et se dirigea également vers la salle de bain, elle y entra et découvrit son colocataire devant un lavabo, entrain de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Drago qui avait entendu la porte se releva, il la vit la devant la porte. Dieu qui la trouvait belle, mais très vite l'attitude dragonniene refit surface.

D : granger, on doit y aller

H : ça va je sais, je fessais comme toi je découvre

D : c'est sur que tu ne dois pas connaitre des appartements aussi grand

H : ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir une petite maison, et puis pour ton information elle est plutôt grande

D : certainement pas aussi grande que chez moi

H : si seulement tu pouvais te perdre ça nous ferais des vacances

D : granger je ne te permets pas dit-il en s'approchant vivement d'elle

Son cœur palpita et il se calma, Hermione en fit de même se reculant contre le mur en essayant de paraitre naturel

D : je t'attends devant l'appartement.

Il sorti de l'appartement et se mit contre le mur, les poings de chaque coté de la tête posé tout comme celle-ci contre le mur. Il n'arriverait jamais à tenir une année entière comme ça. Hermione, elle s'était laisser glisser contre le mur, sa tête entre ses mains, soit elle allait finir par craquer et dieu sait se qu'elle ferait ou alors mourir d'une crise cardiaque à force que son cœur ne s'emballe. Elle se passa également de l'eau sur le visage et rejoints Drago, tout deux essayait de garder un maximum d'espace entre eux.


	3. Chapter 3

**voila le troisième chapitre désoler du temps pour poster mais j'en avais plein d'autre sur mon forum qui me tien a coeur **

**j'espere que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Chap.3

La ronde ce passa plutôt tranquillement, aucun vilain méchant écolier ne fessait le mur, pour se bécoté dans un coin ou faire de nombreuses bêtises. Drago avait tendance à reculer par rapport a Hermione pour la contempler, il la trouvait tellement belle, ses cheveux brun tombant sur ses épaules. La robe de sorcières lui laissait tout de même imaginer les formes généreuses, qu'il avait put voir quelque heure plutôt dans le train.

He : tu pourrais te dépêcher on est bientôt arrivé

D : je n'ai pas à obéir à une sang de bourbe

He : ohhh Malefoy, dit pas que ça ne te fait pas chier de faire cette ronde

D : active-t en pressant le pas

5 min après, ils arrièrent dans l'appartement, et Drago parti boire un verre d'eau dan le coin cuisine. Hermione elle fessait comme a son habitude et retira donc sa robe de sorcière et parti la mettre dans sa chambre avant elle aussi prendre un verre d'eau.

Drago qui était assis sur son fauteuil avec un livre regarda par-dessus celui-ci quand Hermione était de dos entrain de se servir le verre d'eau, il pouvait voir ses formes qui trouvaient vraiment généreux. Ce petit débardeur crème et ce jean. Dieu qui était moulant, il sentait des milliers de papillons naitre au creux de son ventre.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre après l'avoir poliment saluer, il lui répondit d'un ton froid. Il parti se coucher quelque heure plu tard. Dans la nuit, il fessait très chaud probablement un orage était entrain de pointer le bout de son nez, Hermione se leva et constata son verre vide, elle se dirigea donc vers la porte de sa chambre quand elle remarqua sa tenue. Un shorty et un débardeur rose pale, dans la nuit elle n'avait pas envie de chercher sa robe de chambre et pis de tout façon justement il fessait nuit. Elle passa donc la porte de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Elle était entrain de se servit son verre d'eau en regardant se qui se trouvait dans le mini frigo car une petite faim l'avait démangé. Elle entendit un bruit de porte et se retourna Drago encore a moitié endormit était entrain de se diriger vers elle tenant lui aussi un verre a la main.

Elle se dépêcha de fermer le frigo et de se rapproche de sa chambre quand il leva la tete et la découvrit la son corps de déesse contre le plan de travail de la cuisine le fixa. Cette tenue avait pour effet de raviver les papillons qui sommeillaient en lui. Elle le détailla également, qu'es-ce qu'il peut faire de son temps libre pour avoir un corps pareil. Il était musclée comme pas possible et malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, elle pouvait entrevoir qu'il était plutôt bien gâtée par la nature. « Oups je bifurque, ce dit-elle » (spéciale dédicace a ma chérie) elle remonta ses yeux pour croiser ceux de Drago, les yeux brillant qu'elle préféra faire abstraction.

Elle prit son verre et se dirigea vers sa chambre, au moment ou elle allait passer sa porte deux mains s'abattit de chaque coté de sa tete. Un corps se collant a elle, un souffle chaud contre sa joue. Jouer au Malefoy voila la seule solution pour qu'il puisse profiter de cette proximité. D'une main il parcourait toute la taille d'Hermione. Elle luttait contre l'envie de se retourner et de l'embrasser sauvagement et en même temps se ressaisissait car il était un Malefoy qui collectionnait les conquêtes et elle ne voulait pas être une de celle-ci. Bien que ses mains si douce malgré le tissu qui séparait sa peau de la main de Drago, lui fessait un effet impossible.

H : Drago Malefoy dégage tes sales pattes de là ou tu vas souffrir pendant longtemps de ton entre jambes.

Il la retourna et se colla a elle, la défiant du regard mais aucun des deux ne voulant lâcher le regard sur l'autre malgré que la proximité ne les calmait pas pour autant. Le verre d'Hermione avait perdu de sa contenance quand Drago l'avait retourné. Leur bouche a quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre.

D : regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu en a pas envie granger

H : je….. Je…. Malefoy……

Le verre se brisa au sol quand Drago attrapa ses poignées pour les mètres au dessus de la tete d'Hermione et ses lèvres avait prit possession demandant l'entrée qu'elle lui refusa pas longtemps. Il décrocha les poignées pour mètres ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione. A partir de ce moment aucun des deux ne savait ou ils allaient mais une chose est sur c'est que il fessait chaud.


End file.
